Jin Kisaragi vs Esdeath
Jin Kisaragi vs. Esdeath is a What-If Death Battle featuring Jin Kisaragi from Blazblue and Esdeath from Akame ga Kill. Description Blazblue vs. Akame ga Kill! Battle of the sadistical ice wielding generals! Which sword-wielding freak will take away the win? Will it be the NOL Ice Master or the Imperial Army General. Find Out NOW!!!! Pre-Fight Predictions Who are you rooting for? Jin Kisaragi Esdeath Who do you think will win? Jin Kisaragi Esdeath Interlude Wiz: Ice, the ability to manipulate frozen water would be something people would like to have. Boomstick: But these two generals are able to control Ice to complete their own goals. Wiz: Like Jin Kisaragi, the Hero of Ikaruga. Boomstick: ...And Esdeath, the Empire's strongest general. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Jin Kisaragi Wiz: It's safe to say that during your early childhood, the ones you'll probably rely on the most are your older brothers and sisters, which is the case for Jin Kisaragi. Boomstick: This guy would probably have a entire novels worth of childhood issues, but that aside, like his brother and sister, Jin was confined in an experimental facility as lab rats, until the talking cat showed up, freed them and let 'em live a normal life, buuuuuutttt, we all know how that went. Wiz: After having obtained his weapon from his sickly sister, Jin became jealous of his brother Ragna for favouring Saya over him, this attracted the attention of Yuki Terumi, who convinced Jin to let him kill their caretaker, burn down a church and literally attempt to kill Ragna. Boomstick: After all this, he was adopted by the Kisaragi family, and from there, went onto join the Novus Orbis Librarium, where he rised up high enough to achieve the rank of Major, but the ties to his family still stuck around in Jin's life, and he really wanted to severe that tie to Ragna. Wiz: With his weapon of over 10 years, Jin wields the Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa, a sword which doesn't actually have a blade, but rather, when unsheathed,can absorb seithr and controls water particles to both unseal the locks and generate a blade of permafrost that freezes everything it. touches Boomstick: Man, that's pretty cold Jin... Wiz: Yukianesa alters the mental state of its owner. In Jin's case, his emotions are greatly amplified, breaking his usual cold persona and making him seem violent towards the people he is usually cold or indifferent to; and completely insane towards those he holds deeper feelings for, like Ragna. Boomstick: Someone get Jin away from that sword, it's fucking him up worser than when my ex-wife stole my Dune Buggy. Wiz: Well, with so much time that Jin has spent wielding his sword, he's become quite proficient with it, in fact Jin can freely manipulate ice at will using Yukianesa's powers as well as his Drive, Frost Bite, which lets him freeze opponents in a block of ice with a wolf head, summon a giant ice coffin out of the ground, can have three flashes of ice in front of him and he can have a snow flake around him in the air. Boomstick: If he really wants to make things chilly, he can activate his Overdrive, he can launch an ice sword that starts out slow but can go faster with the Ice Blade and he can also use this move in midair, he can make a giant wave of ice at high speeds with his Ice Fang, and a whole plethora of attacks. Wiz: But his most lethal of all is his Astral Heat, Arctic Dungeon, by using all of Yukianesa's power, he can stab the ground and freeze anyone who is on the ground, and by only having to sheath his blade, he can break apart the ice, killing his opponents insantly. Boomstick: Man, now that's a chilling way to go out, but that aside Jin possesses something known as the Power of Order, whatever that is I dunno, but I think it has something to do with his sword. Wiz: You're on the right path, the Power of Order was instrumental in helping Jin overcome Yukianesa's influence and increased his power, thoguh even prior to this, Jin still has noteworthy accomplishments and feats. Boomstick: Jin ended the Ikaruga Civil War, which earned him his legendary title, he saved his girl Tsubaki from the Mind Eater curse with Makoto and Noel, and despite once wanting to kill his brother, he's helped him out a number of times. Wiz: Like the time when he fought against the Nox Nyctorus, Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi with Noel and Ragna, Boomstick: Hell, he even assisted his alternate self in destroying the Monolith's foundation, normally, i'd ask questions, but we've been down that route before. Wiz: However, despite his power as well as his position, Jin has still tasted defeat, he lost a number of times to Ragna, as well as Nu-12, the true form of Noel Vermillion, plus even with the Power of Order, Jin is stil sometimes a semi-psycho towards Ragna, that and Yukianesa has manipulated Jin in the past. Boomstick: I mean seriously, you think Jin would've finally reconciled, but NOPE! He still wants to kill his brother. Wiz: Jin may be a flawed individual mentally, but the future ahead of him may finally purge the twisted side of him once and for all. Boomstick: But until then, he's still a bit of a Psycho, good thing i'm not related to him, probably would've went worse than the Ex-Wife. Jin: Brother, I’ll tell you as many times as I have to. I’m the only one who is allowed to kill you... Only me... got it?! Esdeath Wiz: In the Northern Lands of the Empire, the Partas Clan took pride in their abilities. They made their living off of the land by combating giant Danger Beasts, either for food or profit. Boomstick: Among them was the Chief's daughter, who would turn into the most badass General the world has ever known. Even her name indicates awesomeness: Esdeath. Wiz: Esdeath like the rest of her clan, took pride in hunting down danger beasts, especially after her mother was eaten by one. As a young girl, she was already skilled at hiding herself and then striking at the right moment. Boomstick After one trip, which she camped for like 3 days to take down a giant bird, she found her entire clan slaughtered by nearby tribesmen, and daddy dearest impaled through the torso with a spear. Not a pretty sight. Wiz: With this event, she took her father's creed to heart and lived by it. "The strong survive, and the weak perish." She continued to hunt beasts until making her way to the capital of the empire, joining the military and serving the Emperor. Boomstick: Along with another young, smoking hot girl named Najenda, she rose through the ranks quickly and became a General. I wouldn't mind saluting her if I could get a good look at that. Wiz: Oh, shut up, Boomstick. With her promotion, she was selected to be one of the few to given a Teigu. Boomstick: Bless you. Wiz: What? Boomstick: You sneezed. Wiz: No, I didn't. I said Teigu. Boomstick: Dude are you sick? Stay away from me. Wiz: I'm not sick! It's what she was given. A Teigu is one of 48 legendary weapons that hold the power of almost 1000 men, though not everyone can use them, as it takes a natural affinity to it, and demands a high amount of skill, stamina, and strength. Esdeath chose to have the most dangerous Teigu known, one that no one else had been able to use. Boomstick: She picked up a giant vase and contained inside of it was danger beast blood, which she drank. I mean the entire thing. I wonder what it tastes like. Probably raspberries. Wiz: After a small struggle, she managed to tame the danger beast blood flowing through her, and gained incredible powers over ice and became known as the Empire's strongest. Boomstick: She definitely lives up to her name. Esdeath's Demon Extract Teigu, the blood drink, allows her complete mastery over ice. She can freeze existing water and can create ice out of nothing, which is probably her favorite thing to do. Wiz: With this, she's able to create walls of Ice large enough to block a canyon, cover parts of her body for a shield and create improvised weaponry. Boomstick: She can shoot multiple icicles to skewer a target, create huge horns of ice, and drop a giant piece of hail the size of a skyscraper. Wiz: She also supplements her fighting style by using her martial arts training and a rapier that seems to be a bit longer than most usually are. She's skilled enough with this rapier to strike down multiple humanoid danger beasts without breaking a sweat. Boomstick: None of these are as awesome as her ace in the hole. the Mahapadma. She literally freezes time and space! What ice ability lets you do that?! Wiz: Apparently hers. And to be more accurate, the cold energy she uses is able to temporarily stop the local spacetime and allow her to strike an opponent for the killing blow, like when she killed Susanoo of Night Raid. Boomstick: Esdeath is kinda that chick you want to bone, but you realize she's kinda off her rocker. See, she's pretty much a sadist and loves to torture people. It's so much that she even scolds other people when they aren't torturing someone in what she calls the right way. Even the one time you see her looking at flowers, nope, they're a torture device. Wiz: He's right on that one. Considered a monster by the Revolutionary Army and a hero by the Empire, Esdeath is either your worst nightmare, or your favorite person, especially if you're on her side. Her charisma is through the roof, even the lowest of soldiers under her command adore her. It's even to the point that at one point, she was considered an anti-villain. It did indeed confuse people when she sought a boyfriend. Boomstick: Ironically, she fell for Night Raid member Tatsumi, who kinda hates Esdeath and everything she's about. Not a surprise. Wiz: Would it surprise you more if I told you she made Mahapadma just so Tatsumi wouldn't be able to get away from her? Boomstick: And she's a stalker too. Yeah, I can't blame Tatsumi for not hitting that. Wiz: Needless to say, her reputation as the strongest in the Empire is definitely earned. It's no surprise when you see her accomplishments and skills, being fast enough to keep up with the most agile of fighters and run at speeds faster than most humans. She was able to keep up with Akame, Mine, and Tatsumi during a fight and came out alive. And Akame is known for her superhuman speed, so think about that. Boomstick: She's killed a member of Night Raid, conquered a tribe far sooner than anyone expected, killed numerous danger beasts as a kid and adult, crippled Najenda and has had multiple victories over the course of her career. She's damn near perfect. Wiz: Not entirely. Her Mahapadma can only be used once a day due to the amount of energy it puts on her, and can be resisted by someone with a resistance to ice. She also has a bad tendency to give into her bloodlust, drawing out her opponents suffering before dealing the killing blow, which led to her failing to kill Leone and Najenda when given the opportunity. Not to mention that despite how powerful she is, she rarely fights one on one, usually being backed by a fellow Jaeger such as Kurome, Wave, or Run. Of course she is more than capable of doing it, such as when she squared off against Leone, Najenda, and Susanoo, it isn't her usual way. Boomstick: Esdeath is probably one of the most badass anime characters to exist, which is why you should side with her in any conflict, cause if not, well if she doesn't kill ya, you'll wish you were dead. Esdeath: The weak are destined to lie beneath the boots of the strong. If that angers you, overcome your deficits. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick : But first a special announcement from the creator of this Death Battle, John1Thousand. Take it away. Special Announcement John: Hello everyone, would you like to see your favorite character make a special guest appearance as an announcer with Wiz and Boomstick. If so leave in the comments section who you would like to see as a special guest. Boomstick: But First, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Blazblue vs Akame Ga Kill' themed Death Battle Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:SoMaShadow Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles